headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
KX-series security droid
| continuity = Star Wars | other names = Enforcer droids | availability = | manufacturer = Arakyd Industries | owners = Cassian Andor | model = | 1st appearance = Rogue One: A Star Wars Story }} A KX-series security droid is a fictional robot model featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the 2017 film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Description The KX-series security droid was a model of mechanized robot developed by Arakyd Industries on the planet Vulpter. They were bipedal and quasi-humanoid in design and stood approximately 2.5 meters in height. They were designed with a variety of combat capabilities as well as statistical and tactical data analysis. Star Wars: Commander History The KX-series security droids were primarily used by the First Galactic Empire in the years leading up to and including the Galactic Civil War. They were typically programmed with masculine personalities, and instructed to defer to any Imperial officer holding the rank of lieutenant or higher. Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide In 18 BBY, Director Orson Krennic dispatched a KX-series droid designated K-4D8 to the planet Agaris to serve Wilhuff Tarkin, who was an Imperial governor of the region. K-4D8's function was to oversee the transport of quandanium steel to a lunar base called Sentinel Base. Star Wars: Catalyst One of the KX models, designated K-2SO, was appropriated by agents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and reprogrammed to service their needs. Being reprogrammed altered K-2SO's baseline personality, and also gave him some measure of independent action. He was assigned to Alliance spy Cassian Andor. While on a mission to the planet Jedha, Rebel Alliance accomplice Jyn Erso shot and destroyed an enemy KX-model. K-2SO was not convinced that she wasn't mistaking the model for him. During a mission that brought them to the space station known as the Death Star, K-2SO passed another KX-series model in a corridor. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story On the planet Scarif, K-2SO began relaying a data-tape stream from the vault center to a Rebellion ship that contained detailed schematics of the Death Star. The computer room was stormed by Imperial Stormtroopers, and K-2SO was gunned down. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Known models * K-2SO * K-4D8 Notes & Trivia * The KX-series security droid was created by director Gareth Edwards and screenwriters Chris Weitz and Tony Gilroy based on concepts originally developed by George Lucas. * In the "K-2SO" character profile featurette on Rogue One: A Star Wars Story home media, it is shown that K-2SO walks with a loose gait and slumped shoulders, to distinguish him from other droid models of the same series. See also External Links * References Appearances |-|Films= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 1 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 2 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 3 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 4 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 5 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 6 |-|Novels= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars: Catalyst * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel |-|Video games= * Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) |-|Short stories= |-|Other=